Tobys Truck
by ParisLove9
Summary: Spencer is upset Toby got a new truck and Toby is a little clueless at first.


As Spencer looked out her bedroom window she saw a black truck pull up into her driveway. She was freaked out, all sorts of thoughts raced through her head...

was it a cop? was it someone she didn't know, someone she didn't want to know? was it A?

This last thought was strange, she had gone five years without A, and had moved on, she wasn't scared anymore, at least she thought she wasn't. The person she saw step out of the truck, was so much worse than anything she could have imagined... it was Toby.

"Toby got a new truck, he doesn't drive the one I gave him anymore...what does this mean? is he over me?" Spencer whispered to herself as she walked down stairs.

" Does this mean he doesn't still love me, I know we broke up years ago.. but I still love him, I never stopped loving him and I was hoping he would never stop loving me" Spencer whispered once again to herself , as she walked to the door.

"hey" Toby smiled and walked so fast it was more like a run over to Spencer, as she came out the door.

"hey" Spencer smiled back, as Toby wrapped his arms around her. This made her think back to all the times his arms had been around her before, one time in particular she kept thinking of, when they were seniors in high school, right before they had sex for the first time when they reunited and he told her she never had to say she was sorry, that he knew her. Tears started to form in Spencer's eyes, thinking of them before when they were together made her sad..

"Hey, are you ok?" Toby wiped the tears from her face

"I'm fine.. Just happy to see you" Spencer smiled.

"So do you want to go to the brew or the movies or whatever?" Toby smiled, as they walked to his truck,

"No" Spencer looked down

"What's wrong?" Toby grabbed her hand, and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Nothing" Spencer said "we can go wherever you want"

"Stop lying to me, we dated for a long time Spencer I can tell when you are lying, I know you"

"You know me" Spencer laughed

"What's funny?" Toby tried to keep her hand in his, but she pulled away,

"you said you Know me" Spencer looked at his truck " I can't go to dinner or whatever with you Toby, I get that you want to catch up.. like we are old friends... but that's not what we are."

"I don't get it" Toby said "I thought you wanted to have dinner with me, I mean that's were we are going now"

"No, I can't" Spencer started to cry "I don't like to cry in front of people" Spencer said threw her tears, as she tried to run away, but Toby stopped her by pulling her arm back to him.

"Wait, Spence I've seen you cry before, tell me what's wrong"

Spencer looked away from him she looked at his truck and then at the floor.. but her eyes kept going back to the truck.

"Why do you keep looking at my truck?" Toby rubbed his thumb on her palm.

"Its new" Spencer tried to pull away,

"I still have it" Toby said as Spencer was about to walk off. She turned back to him so fast her hair flew up like a fan.

"You do" She smiled

"Of course I do Spence I would never get rid of something You got me" Toby smiled and walked over to her, " Don't you still have everything I gave you?"

"Ya" Spencer smiled "I have the chair you made me, and the card you gave me, and the necklace you gave to me, I also have every single picture I took of us together"

"Do you still have that shirt.. you know the one I gave you the night before our first kiss"

"I have it, but I never wear it anymore" Spencer looked away.

"Why?" Toby held her hand once again,

"Cause it makes me cry every time I wear it, I makes me think of you and us.. when I wear it I remember every moment we had together, from our first kiss, to our first break up when you gave me the chair, to our first time, and all the way to our last break up.. when you left me cause you wanted me to be able to enjoy collage without always wanting to be in rosewood with, you." Spencer started to cry.

"I'm sorry Spence, I didn't know. I thought I was helping you, letting you be single for the first time in a long time. Spence you changed a lot over the time we dated, A made you change a lot, grow up a lot faster than most people had to, and I assumed you had grown, out of me. I thought you would be happy to be single, our relationship wasn't the best near the end, you know that"

"Stop!" Spencer yelled, " What did I say to you at prom?" "I said that I wrote an amazing paper about you, I said I loved you, what about all that made you think I had grown away from you?!" Spencer was obviously angry now. "I have always loved you Toby and I always will, and I know you are happy and with someone else-"

"wait Spencer, what made you think I'm with someone else?" Toby smirked

"The house, Your building it for someone" Spencer looked confused

"What makes you think that?" Toby pulled Spencer closer to him,

"I know you Toby" Spencer looked into Toby's eyes.

"I'm building it for someone.. your right" Toby smiled, he pulled Spencer closer, he could tell she seemed hurt. "For you" Toby smiled so big and his face light up like the sun, Spencer looked at him, tears in her eyes, her mouth opened like she was going to say something, and Toby knew what she was going to say and he wanted to reminded her of old times so he said it.

"I love you" Toby pulled her in

"I wanted to say that first" Spencer smiled and kissed Toby so passionately, she saw fireworks.

As they pulled away they both had huge dorky smiles on their faces, and they pressed their noses together before Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer, and then said,

" It's been way to long"

" I'm never letting you go" Spencer laughed a little and then held onto Toby so tight neither one of them could breath.


End file.
